


寐平生

by yigongzi



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigongzi/pseuds/yigongzi





	寐平生

夏末秋初，四夜起更歌，蟾宫的玉桂也要贪图人间清味，生生催出个香风送万里的韵致。

这时分宜赏月，宜对酒，宜风雅……可到了竹木小屋里头，一切都不成什么体统。

红帐之内烛影横斜，细碎的月色如雪灯散落，正好相连一片，红白二色纠缠，莲瓣末尾一抹夺彩的殷红。

夏末的婚衣固然样式繁复华美，到底是体贴嫁娶的新人要受罪，做的十分轻薄，故而蓝忘机三两下抽走了他的腰带，扒得居然比往常还顺手，难免叫魏无羡生出点疑心来――

指不定这模样周正的人含了什么坏水，早就计算着在荒郊野外操他一回。

蔽体的衣服层层剥开，他被蓝忘机按在榻上陷进了锦被，抬头接住急急落下的唇舌，双腿自发缠上蓝忘机的腰，就着滚烫的吐息开了齿关。

离开之后魏无羡撑着脖子，手里把玩着大红的抹额，他一向话多，今天却不知怎么安静起来，连惯常挑眉的动作都被唇角的笑染得矜持。

蓝忘机鲜少见他乖顺，分明只饮了一杯，神情却如醉了酒一般，低低垂着眉眼软笑，像是什么刻意的讨好。

反而不敢把指尖落实了，隔着寸许改为撩起碎发挂在耳后，蓝忘机轻道：“魏婴？”

魏无羡眨了眨眼：“嗳，我都不说我喝醉了么，蓝二公子，还不趁人之危干点什么好玩的事？”

那话里意有所指，他腰间还挂着半掉不掉的喜服，裸出的一片胸膛上尽是些细小的伤疤，两个小尖遭冷气一袭，率先立了起来，蓝忘机看得耳红眼热，也不搭腔，再凑过去吻那一截脖颈。

身下的喜被并非一对鸳鸯，而是绣着大朵绽放的莲花，魏无羡恰盛在莲心，像接天的粉红里一枚成精的雨露，月光下茸茸的美色干净又轻佻，不由分说被干渴的红鱼吻在唇上。

蓝忘机凑到他耳边哄：“醉了便该乖顺些。”说罢含着耳垂，叼住那枚耳珠轻轻扯咬。

诡异的痛楚混合着难以言喻的暧昧，刺激得魏无羡抽了口气，连忙推拒：“你乖别咬！”

蓝忘机捉起他半垂的脚踝，温热的掌心仔细圈住比了比尺寸，含糊地撒娇：“偏不。”

魏无羡：“……”

魏无羡叹了口气，抬手揽住他的腰，笑道：“这算什么，好歹也是个洞房花烛，难道只嚼两口不下肚，就能熬过去了？”

事到临头，蓝忘机哪里还经得住他不知轻重的撩拨，一瞬间吐息都变了调，闷声把他剥了个干净。接着一阵天旋地转，魏无羡被掐着腰按进了怀里，混沌中见蓝忘机反手一勾，红罗纱顺着飘摇落下。

只是帐里帐外，春情悄悄越了界。

见得了满目的绯红，清疏的秋意敌不过大红的“喜”字，地上散落了一片红色喜衣，所有的暧昧情绪被红烛收拢灼烧，沁入一室清冷的月色里。

蓝忘机腻了一会，忽而低声喃喃：“别动。”

魏无羡乐不可支捧着他脑袋：“我不动有什么意思，还是说――”他捏着蓝忘机下巴抬起，飞了个眼神，笑嘻嘻道：“今天想玩花的？”

却不知那一眼差点让蓝忘机炸了毛，神色顿时变得古怪，魔怔似的盯着他，魏无羡脸上的笑僵了僵，心头并升起一阵不详。

果然他直觉没错，蓝忘机定定望了他一眼，动作也不对，俯下身埋进腿间，竖起的顶端立时传来一阵濡湿的快慰。

魏无羡：“！”

魏无羡头皮发麻，吃惊地叫出声：“蓝湛！别……”

蓝忘机顿了顿，变本加厉摁着他没什么力气的腿撇开，小心把他的东西吃得更深。

脑子里嗡嗡作响，魏无羡破天荒不敢动弹，渍渍的水声和着蓝忘机的鼻息往耳朵里钻，攒了良久才有低头的勇气――

只见蓝忘机捧着他的腿，专注地吞咽着，浓密的睫毛微微颤动，扫到他心尖上，酥酥麻麻的。

魏无羡也不是脸皮薄的人，往常在床上疯起来什么花样都敢，独独没有被人这样制住要害处，一时间觉落进眼里的月色都染了十分的旖旎，糊到腿间晕开一片情色。

以前属实没有见过这个，白日里光风霁月的君子，连衣尾都散发着恭谨，生来是雅正端庄，自以为床笫间的失控也是他自作自受撩拨的，不成想有这一日，人还是那个人，做的事如此淫靡。

只这样想想，就觉得一发不可收拾。

魏无羡腰线崩得极紧，没什么力气蜷在红被里，四肢刚要蜷缩就被展得更开，温热的湿意裹着他的东西，蓝忘机吞吐的动作渐剧，有心逼他早些出精。

欲望被轻易勾了出来，蓝忘机小心舔过顶端的小孔，腾出手握着根部揉捏几下，魏无羡忍不住顺从本能挺起腰，摁着他脑袋，控制不住泄在嘴里。

他被人小心周到伺候了一回，绵绵的快感沿着尾椎骨一路流进四肢百骸，躺在一片麝香味中。

魏无羡说不出是什么滋味，瞧着他嘴角流着几滴白浊，眼尾因被射进去的液体呛得通红，像被哪个纨绔欺负了一通，心里软地不行，拉过蓝忘机小心抿去浊液：“还有没有不舒服……谁教你这个的，你可真敢……”

及至此时他仍是瞧不懂蓝忘机的神色，只察觉这个在床上向来急性子的正人君子有些走神，叹了口气：“蓝二公子，别是今天只准备过眼瘾吧。”

蓝忘机气息紊乱，顾不得照顾他别扭的心思，下手不停，拢着他往床里头带。魏无羡尚未反应过来，双手已经被人掐住拉在头顶，勉强摁在墙上支撑，下身一凉，一阵窸窸窣窣后，有什么东西顶住了后面的穴口。

蓝忘机压上他的背，下身憋得发紫的阳物往他白臀上顶了顶，搅动入口处几缕白丝。

插进去的一刻魏无羡叫苦不迭，摁在腰窝里的手蕴着无穷的力气，要焊在掌中向后拗，分毫不晓得疼惜，恨不得连根塞进去。

他被人按在墙上，双腿大开着，两股堪堪抵着蓝忘机拉进来的大腿，浑身只剩这一处承力。

蓝忘机慢慢抚过他腰线，见他有些动情便摸索到胸前的两枚朱果，带茧的掌心握着一颗轻轻地错，另一手分两只夹住，不轻不重地撕扯。

魏无羡低低喘气，背对着他挑了挑眉，都快被这新鲜姿势弄神志不清了，还不忘摇着一蓬毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴嘴欠：“说，什么时候背着我看了春宫图，学了这个？”

蓝忘机一怔，凑到他耳边低低否认，说没看过。

蓝忘机缓缓发力，深埋进那处销魂窝里停了下来，抬腿轻轻顶弄，不多时搅得内里湿软一片，汁水沿着入口淌了下来。

只是碰上了你，许多事情便无师自通了。

烛光蓦然一跃，满室的月波掀起一层柔柔的涟漪，魏无羡撑着臂往后仰去，一湾头发披在背上，恰巧纳进肩上两块嶙峋的蝴蝶骨里，如雪中打翻了一砚墨汁，含蓄又直白地现出底下劲瘦的腰肢。

只有蓝忘机知道，那底下藏着多少经年积累下的疤。

他的心上人生就带着风骨，胸中有道义，为了恩情也什么都扛得住，数年前赴死时的神情，恐怕比今日要从容不少。

若非当日他拉下脸面轻薄了魏无羡一通剖白了心意，怕是他现在还是个“身经百战”的童子。

蓝忘机漫无边际地想着，忽然生出了点莫名的委屈，顶胯在高热的甬道里慢吞吞翻搅，凑过去吻不到他的脸，便含住那枚漆黑的耳珠，抿在嘴里舔出一片粘稠的水声。

他俩鬼混多年，蓝忘机一身大力，要起来又凶又狠，恨不得把他捅出个好歹，明明平日里最不知魇足的那一个，要紧处一番碾磨却太过温吞，哪里喂得住早就操开的穴道？

魏无羡扭不过身，叫他也不应，只好抬腰向后去，主动吞咽粗大的一根。

哪知片刻前还装聋作哑的人，等他自己顶得不能再深，忽然摁着他的小腹往后压，魏无羡只听得一声低笑，湿软的甬道突然被凿开，原本温柔的交合顿时剧烈起来。

魏无羡攒起眉头，关节处洇出一层薄红，登时迸出了泪。这姿势恰够让蓝忘机把他困在臂肘之中，后背嵌入炽热的胸膛，来回起落也错不开缝隙，所有的动作由身后人一手掌握。

于是逃脱无门，只能拗开腿感受后面穴道被一根粗热的阳物破开的感觉，先前余留的精水洇到交合处，正方便蓝忘机狠狠捣入，五脏六腑都被顶得移了位。

蓝忘机用了十分力，娇嫩的内壁被硬挺的头部厮磨着，不知顶到了哪里，一股难以言喻的快感登时爬上脊椎，舒爽得两腿都立不住了。

下身的穴口磨得软烂，魏无羡眼里还留着几分水光，声音被堵回肚子里，身体早就无意识地轻颤起来。

蓝忘机凑到他耳边，下手拢住身前顶立的一根揉捏，手心里还有些茧，专挑着顶端濡湿的一截伺候，看他勾起了腰，忽然撒手不管，柔声哄道：“魏婴，该改口了。”

情欲正在关头被打断，魏无羡下意识截住他的手，声音呜咽：“好……好哥哥，你想听什么……”

蓝忘机浅浅吻他：“今日行礼。”

魏无羡茫然道：“什么？你说什么？”

他将魏无羡撕下带回榻上，见他抓着锦被蜷缩起来，膝盖处不知是磨的还是羞的，漫着一块薄红，只觉所有的理智要碾碎了，顾不得等他缓神，揽着肩膀面对面嵌进了怀里，重重捅进水光淋漓的穴道。

魏无羡浑身酥软，被迫感受小腹皮肉下一根硬物来回抽插，眼前朦朦胧胧看不清楚，枕在蓝忘机肩头，嘴里溢出几声闷哼。

蓝忘机体贴凑到他耳根，沉声答了：“今时洞房，好好答了。”

他胡乱抓蹭蓝忘机肩膀，神识被疾风暴雨般的疼爱顶得七零八落，蓝忘机戳弄的动作凶蛮无比，偏偏脸上还是那个平和体贴的斯文模样，沿着水珠一路舔吻，最后落到他眉梢细细地啄。

抬眸望去，隐隐是个模糊的身形烙进蓝忘机深邃的眉目里，那里本攒着经年长风踏浪积出的四平八稳，此刻却只有浓稠的痴缠。

那目光带着迷恋，清亮湿润，近乎走火入魔般的沉沦，又甜又苦。

也逃不开耳边要命的喘气，魏无羡别过头，他又来了劲磨搓那枚黑珠。

他茫然想起很多年前，还算得上风流年少的时候，射日之征好几次小战过后，每次他受了伤回帐，修士们因着惧怕他来路不明的邪术，已经不敢上前奉承，却总在那时能瞧见抹白衣出没。

可真若碰上了面，争吵总占多数。

应当也是个意气比得天高的少年，尚未去看看四方万物逍遥游，就在遍地尸骸里生出了一腔背德的情思，心再难走出圈出的一隅囹圄。

兴许就在那时，有人就用这样的眼神，立在远处小心地望了他一眼又一眼，若有不同，恐怕要比当今更沉如死水，多了几分失意。

或许还要更早一点。

可恨他那时候浪得没边又蠢笨如小苹果，风花雪月的情调只够消遣打磨一下时光，自觉身处异道，倔着脾气要一条路走到黑，那里匀得出半分心思往浓情蜜意里使？

得了他点头也惯不敢放开手脚，向来是被魏无羡戏弄得面红耳热，从前熬磨压抑的心智并未释怀，反而被一朝浓情化作温柔乡包裹，战战兢兢地掉头，去克制神魂识海里泼天的爱欲。

临到洞房花烛，还能魔怔似的渴他一句什么？

魏无羡突然抵在他下巴上喘息着，张嘴要答吐出的却是两声呻吟，被那个谁不节制的力度狠狠顶了出来。

魏无羡毫无章法地求饶，胡乱叫道：“你停一下，含光君……那你换个，好歹换个面啊……”

蓝忘机的唇舌濡湿了他的肩窝，如愿以偿后也不计较了，从善如流把他捞进怀里，就着连接的下身将他掀进榻间，不容讨一口和缓的气，重重一个挺身，迎面钉在了床上。

这一下来得猝不及防，湿滑的入口来不及战栗，又被猛然撑开，直觉被那根物事直接捅进了腹中，眼里率先落了一层泪。

伸手在他肩上推拒，却被蓝忘机拉走摁在了床头，情欲加持过的难耐不能拒绝遍遍摩挲，无可奈何摊开了掌心，与蓝忘机并拢而握。

蓝忘机按他在身下，净拣着要紧处碾磨，次次往他最受不住的地方捣弄，弄得交合处如决堤一般靡靡流水，耳边也是心上人不住的呻吟。

额上背上也越来越湿，蓝忘机体贴地捞起一捧长发，尽数拢在一旁，拱进他胸前咬着一枚朱果，挺动腰身，咬着他的地方立马又是一阵战栗。

那双被亲吻到鲜红的唇突然张开，有气无力哼了两个字：“夫君……”

却不知这一句正经又不正经的“夫君”打开了哪道筋脉，蓝忘机听了去浑身一僵，猛地按着他的腰沉力顶弄，终于泄进了体内。

贴合的地方温凉异常，蓝忘机垂眼去看，便见他的那一根上挂着残余的白浊，紧贴的地方已经弄湿一片。

魏无羡不住痉挛，失力一般蜷进他怀里，额发垂在脸侧模糊锋利的轮廓，张大嘴急促地喘息。

满腹思绪输给了刻在骨子里的雅正，只好掐着魏无羡裸露的背往怀里使劲按，直到听见几声痛呼，抬头看见魏无羡失了魂，半是愉悦半是痛苦地抽气。

良久，待得快感的余韵消去，蓝忘机轻轻把他揽住，眼眶发红亲他眉眼，低低唤道：“魏婴……”

魏无羡困得不行，被亲几下不耐烦了，突然拉过他的手咬了一口。

他张牙舞爪地下了嘴，咬到腕边的动作却很轻，如同一只没开化的小兽，湿答答抿了个唇印撒娇，哑着嗓子道：“可满意了？”

蓝忘机很爱他这副模样，唯有在此时，这只疯兔才能现出一二分乖顺，再矜傲的风骨滤下的也只有柔软，不能怪他守不得心志。

复又低下头，细细舔过耳上双行珠，去吻魏无羡的唇，连同他温热的吐息咬在嘴里。

再没有比这更满足了。

这一夜灯影静悬，两人闹得比往常更晚，待到停歇时已是银月西垂，星垂平野。

蓝忘机给他擦了身，夜露寒重，正要起身去倒水，突然自锦被里伸出一只手，不识路一样缠上他的腰间。

魏无羡勉强睁开半只眼，睡意沉沉道：“觉着缺了点什么……”

蓝忘机连忙把他抱住：“缺什么？冷吗？”

“不冷……”魏无羡困得闭了眼，喉咙里轻轻哼着：“我也不知道……你快扶我起来想想，好像挺重要……”

蓝忘机哑然失笑，握着他的手轻道：“都很好……睡吧，你可以明日再想。”

――这一夜委实太美满。


End file.
